


Porcelain Lips - Yandere!Sasori/Reader

by morbii_d



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, F/M, Female Reader, Horror, Kidnapping, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Relationship, Psychological Horror, Torture, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, Yandere Sasori, yandere/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbii_d/pseuds/morbii_d
Summary: You wake up cold, afraid in an unknown place. A dark place, where the only comfort you’re allowed is that your time here is limited.Whether that means you escape or not, you’re unsure.All that you know is that the stranger who captured you was inhumanly beautiful. That, and the fact you were now subjected to his every whim. Will you find peace here, or will you leave in pieces?
Relationships: Sasori (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Porcelain Lips - Yandere!Sasori/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I love Sasori and if you’re here, that probably means you do, too. This isn’t a feel-good story, and just be warned there’s a lot of gore and violence.
> 
> Hope you like his unhinged love. And puppets.
> 
> A one shot for now, but who knows. If other deranged puppet lovers are into it, I might continue.

Eyesight hazily recovering, you could barely start to make out the blurry shapes in the dark before an indescribable pain ripped through your senses. It was blinding, white-hot fire sewn under your skin. The shock ran up your forehead, through your teeth and along your throbbing skull, tracing the flow of your spine until it rested at the base of your head, inches from your neck. The pain dribbled down, leaking over your shoulders.

Wet.

_ Warm _ .

Blinking stupidly in the dark, your other senses slowly began to reset and work again, signaling a sense of panic when the taste of blood suffocated your tongue and nostrils. It was caked and dried, but the strong flavor lingered, and you knew that your scabs had only just set. You breathed out hard and felt them shift, a second shudder of pain racing through you. It was hard to remember what happened before this  _ confusion _ , but you faintly recall a sharp bludgeoning to the back of your head. A type of bat. Something hard. The sensation was dimming, but you knew it had to have been real.

Your head spinned trying to remember, remember where you might have been, where you were going. But, the memories turned up blank, and the only thing your brain was able to grasp was the unforgiving grip of rope against your bare skin, the itch and slice of the fibers along your tied wrists. That, and your dizzying headache.

It took a moment for the fuzz to leave your brain before you had the idea to scream. How long had you sat in the dark before you reacted? You couldn’t have been sure; sitting bruised, in pain, and bleeding could have been humiliating, but with the darkness and ringing in your ears, any shred of shame you might’ve felt was instead pushed back with adrenaline. The hurried urge to react, to do  _ anything _ overcame you. As if it were your only purpose, your lips parted open and an animalistic cry threw itself from your lungs.

In all your years of life, never had you screamed with such force. Your very will to live could be heard through your shaking cry, lungs swollen with fear and panic. The fire within your chest burned through your veins, and the scream transformed into something more: a plea, a promise to whoever your captor was, that you wouldn’t be so easily silenced. You cried, the hot tears burning as they traced along the cuts on your face you didn’t know were there.

All of the air in you had morphed into a begging sob. Stopping only to catch your breath before starting again. But your cry had gone ignored. You were silenced, whether or not you wanted to accept that. It was only after you gave up the screaming, after your panting and ugly weeping wore away at your own resolve, you heard the strike of a match against cardboard teeth. The flickering light of flame danced as it ignited a wick, the floating candle slowly wavering as it,  _ someone _ , made its way towards you.

Had your keeper been so close this whole time, watching you in the dark?

It had been the first time you noticed that the flooring was cold and stone-like, nearly wet from the chilled dew in the air, or your spilt blood and sweat. Hopefully the former. Palming your way back despite your restraints, you raised your aching knees to your chest, trying to put as much distance between you and the unknown figure.

“Stay back, I—I’m  _ warning _ you!” Your threat was dampened by the hiccuping gasp in your voice, throat still trembling from your earlier shrieks. You weren’t brave, and without knowing you well, anyone could tell by the uncertainty in your voice that your words held no ground.

Scooting as far as you could backwards, you were suddenly stopped by the strength of a stone wall, the end of the room, without warning. You dug your nails into the grout-like grooves in the stone flooring, preparing to hold onto the earth if the figure tried to move you. Your hands shook from nerves, and you prayed they’d be strong enough to help you. You were too scared to blink, certain that with every flash of darkness, the figure would suddenly appear in front of you. So, with gritted teeth and hammering heartbeat, you watched with open eyes as the dancing flame floated closer.

And closer.

And before you could beg for mercy, the candlelight illuminated a beautiful person before you. He was… impossibly gorgeous; a porcelain-perfect face decorated with steely brown eyes and a curious gaze was the last thing you expected to see. Your heart twisted in pain, unwilling to believe such a beautiful thing could be the person who put you here. He noticed your staring, perhaps in shock with your expression, as his thick lashes fluttered to widen his eyes slightly. You both sat there for many moments, eyes locked onto one another, until he eventually broke the stillness between you.

Leaning in closer, the young man’s lips pursed into a faint smile, and you recoiled as his free hand gripped your jaw, craning your head upwards to meet his. “I knew it,” His voice cooed, “I  _ knew _ it was you.”

You didn’t understand, but seeing his face now seemed to jog your memory. You had seen this man before. A flicker of his red hair, right before you were struck down, was the last thing you saw in your peripheral before blacking out. He really was the one who put you down here. But why? Your mind began to wander, curious if that attack was your first meeting. Your eyes struggled to meet his again, but the gaze he draped over you was one of familiarity.

He  _ knew _ you, somehow.

But how did you know him?

The pain of your pinched jaw, cheeks and gums smothered against and grinding on your teeth, whiplashed your thoughts back to the problem at hand, with the man looming over you.

Speechless, your wet eyes scanned his face. Had you seen him around your hometown, around your marketplace shopping, in the corner of your eye? Maybe on a poster, or near your home? The curve of his lips, the way his hooded eyes nearly smiled at you, there was something… there. Something you’ve seen before. But you couldn’t remember from where.

“Little pet,” He started again, shushing away your hitched breathing, “Shhh,  _ shhh,  _ you’re safe with me, my love, my lovely little  _ doll _ .” He traced his thumb along your jaw, refusing to loosen his grip. The pain was almost too much, but you didn’t dare upset your captor, and soon you felt the numbing blanket of paralyzing fear hold you down, keeping you  _ so still. _

You watched in panicked fear as he finally released your chin, standing up for just a moment to bring the candle towards invisible sconces along the walls. The room slowly began to light up, and as the sickening orange light filled the hovel you were trapped in, your guts turned in your stomach, praying for the darkness to return.

Blood.

Spilt  _ viscera _ .

There had been a flowering reak of decay in the air, but you couldn’t quite place your finger on it without the visual cues. But now, as the full glory of this man’s workshop presented itself to you, you found it hard to quell your nausea, eyes frantically swallowing the various sights of skinned bodies and mutilated limbs.

Was that… going to happen to you?

You searched for any trace of life in the piles of skin, the meat and flesh hanging on the walls, but it was dead.  _ It _ was no longer a person. Your face must have grown pale because, before you knew it, the man was back near you, squatting down and trying to caress your trembling cheeks.

“Amazing, is it? The ultimate art, and I’ve nearly  _ perfected it _ ,” His eyes darted to the carved wood, the leathered skin strips and the halfway processes in between the two, “I knew you’d like it. Come,  _ come. _ I’ll  _ show _ you. _ ”  _ He positioned his arms on either side of you, hoisting you up from your armpits, and your shaking legs and numb fingers were too terrified to go against him. Embarrassingly, you found yourself leaning on him, if only to keep yourself upright despite your weak, jellied knees.

“Please,” Your small voice spoke up,  _ begging _ , “Please don’t hurt me.”

The man, strong enough to support you from your failing balance, seemed a bit shocked with your sudden plea. His arms were cold against your exposed back, and a quick shiver escaped when you felt him roughly rub his palm against your outer shoulder, trying to comfort you. “Hurt you? No, I could never,” His wicked smile was slowly replaced by a shier one, an almost human coyness creeping along his perfect face, “I could never hurt you… I  _ love _ you, after all.”

Your throat tightened at the confession.

Eyes, searching and desperate, tried to study his face again, beyond his auburn hair and hollow, mesmerizing eyes. Is he mistaking you for someone else? Or rather, had you met him before, and just couldn’t remember? Either way, for him to say he loves you, to  _ know  _ you enough to love you _ — _ he must’ve been out of his mind.

Trying to avoid his gaze, your eyes instead locked on a rusted hook nearby, hanging ominously from the ceiling. You quickly spotted a few humanoid-shaped, covered masses on other hooks. They weren’t moving, and the pressing thought that  _ you _ might be  _ that _ next jump-started your adrenaline.

You really were in danger.

You  _ had _ to get out.

Scrambling, you pushed on your heels, praying to any gods listening, praying and  _ hoping  _ that your legs might just listen to you, while simultaneously trying to find an exit. It happened so fast, as fast as your hammering heartbeats.

One.

Two.

Three.

You counted your breaths as you ran out of the man’s support, your own arms bound and uncomfortable but legs free, trying desperately to reach the only door in the room. The dull slaps of your soles on the stone floor echoed as loud as your breathing.

Just another step—

Just  _ one more _ —

And as you tried to slam against the metal door with the full force of your momentum, your hopeful eyes began to tear up at the sight of the complicated lock. Even if you somehow managed to free your arms from their bindings, the metal lever looked too heavy to operate with your own strength.

No.

Spinning your back around so that your hands could blindly fumble with the lock, you were forced to face towards your abductor, already slowly making his way towards you. You had to try, at the very least—

But it was too late.

The rope was too tight.

You were too tired.

And as he reached out again, hand extended,  _ inviting _ you towards him, you were once again paralyzed with fear. You were so afraid, in fact, you almost didn’t register as his lips chastely forced their way onto yours, kissing you hard against the metal door. Your working fingers went slack with shock, and the sickeningly sweet taste of him danced on the edges of your mouth. It tasted like flowers, like petals on the verge of rot. It tasted wrong. It was unlike any man you’ve had before.

“So impatient, doll,” He slid his tongue along your teeth, greedily biting onto your lower lip, “I love a good game of cat and mouse.”

Your full realization that you were naked, exposed, finally hit you as the man roughly reached down your shambling torso, forcing his fingers between the apex of your thighs. It felt like sandpaper and it sliced you, watering your already teary eyes. His touch was awkward and unpracticed, and it pinched at you before he finally jammed a clumsy finger into your entrance, a hot gasp escaping his mouth and into yours.

“You’re finally all mine,” He bit against your lip again, but this time his teeth pierced through your flesh, and the sticky pool of blood stained both your mouths red. You swallowed back the pain, nervous any reaction would cost you your life. The man pulled back, licking the spill from his lips, sickeningly drunk on the taste, “I’ll never let you go, again.”

The way he said that made your stomach churn, unsure of what he was planning.

Using his buried finger in you, he pulled you in closer by your mound, unaware of how painful his touch was, like a hook in fish gills. Or maybe he knew. Something in you thought that he couldn’t have cared either way,  _ love _ or not.

The pressure of rope against your wrists reminded you of your immobility, and you decided to play along. Blood pulsed through your new wounds, your lips throbbing as your tongue glanced over the bite. At least the new pang took your mind off of the pull between your hips. You swallowed hard, steeling your nerves. You had only one goal now: to survive.

“I...” Fear froze your blood, but you mustered all the courage you could to try and look your captor in the eyes. Your voice was shaky, but you made sure to sound as calm as you could, “I’ll never… leave you.” Your wet lashes fluttered, carefully feigning bashfulness. You had to let him know he could trust you. Had to do anything to keep your fate as far away from the hung flesh as possible.

His expression softened, and the hot roll of blood down your chin caused you to flinch. Your keeper’s eyes fell from your own and followed the red line down your jaw, and you bit back a mewl as he drew his hand from your cunt. You didn’t want to admit it, but the sudden emptiness surprised you, and in seconds you felt a damp finger brush the pooling blood from your lips. The familiar, raw scent of your own flesh filled your nose as he smeared your juices on your mouth, before lifting the bloodied, white mixture to his own lips.

“Yes,” He sucked his finger clean, weaving his other hand tight against your rope restraints, “I know you never would… You’ll never be able to."

Did he see through your act?

He forced you in closer to his chest, pulling you step by step forward until you stood in front of a metal table. Even with such a lithe stature, you were surprised by his strength, and even if you resisted, he could move you with ease. Leather restraints laid undone along the edges of the worktable, and you could barely process him slicing off the thick ropes before he slammed your bare back against the icy surface.

You choked out a groan, eyesight darkening from the pain in your back, unable to see for the precious split second it took him to tie your wrists down while you shuddered, disoriented. Your eyes struggled to find clarity while your body laid shaking in pain, but by the time you could move, it was too late. His slender fingers reached for your ankle, and you used all of your strength to fight him, screaming at the top of your lungs.

“Let me go! Stop!”

The fighting and kicking brought a twisted smile to his pale lips, and he quickly fastened down your first leg. Then the second. It didn’t matter how loudly or violently you screamed out and thrashed, your strength wasn’t enough to break the restraints, let alone loosen them. Tears welled in your eyes and spilled over, as your body shivered from fear and the scratch of icy metal. You choked out, begging for him to let you go, to look into his heart.

If he loved you, surely he’d let you free. Let you live.

But your helpless squirming only seemed to make him grin harder, the curve of his bow shaking with excitement as he let out a soft chuckle.

“You really are  _ perfect _ , aren’t you? To finally own you, makes me so happy...”

With a single finger he tapped the side of your cheek, slowly outlining the curve of your jaw. Rage filled you in that moment and all you could see was red. With a quick snap, you swiveled your head to the side and bit down on his hand. You felt bones crush and the metallic taste of blood glide along your teeth, the haze of scarlet in your vision just as bright as you imagined his blood was.

His brows pinched in annoyance, the most sane reaction you’d seen from him yet, but no pained noise escaped his lips besides the sudden click of his teeth.

Snarl barred, your bite crushed down harder, surprised only when he reached for your face again with his other hand, the initial touch as gentle as the first. But his deft fingers, faster than sound, wrapped around your throat, and crushed into your windpipe with such force that your mouth released his hand, your animalistic cry tearing through the otherwise silent workshop. The force on your throat restricted further, and you were certain he nearly closed his entire fist around your neck.

“Bad little girls get punished,” He spat out through your muffled scream, kissing the knuckles of his mangled hand, busted nails and burst skin just as stained as the workshop floors.

With all of the weight of his back, he leaned over you, bringing his arm’s strength down again on your throat. The final push filled your dark eyes with tears, and it was hard to tell if your blurring vision was from them spilling over, or maybe because you were close to death.

“How about you take a little nap…” His voice was dark, his former smile now replaced with a cold, expressionless pout, “When you wake up, I’ll give you a treat if you’ve been good.”

You couldn’t scream anymore, couldn’t breathe. And, just as he willed it, darkness crept along the edges of your vision until the room fell back into black, cold overtaking your body.

.

.

.

.

.

Slowly, your eyes opened, orange light illuminating a rocky ceiling. It reminded you of the inside of a cave, jagged and uneven. Maybe natural-forming. Were you underground? You shifted your head to try and see more of the room, but something hard and tight pressed against your jaw and forehead. Your heartbeat picked up and you remembered being strapped to a table, remembered the cruel young man’s hand around your throat before blacking out.

You coughed out, body remembering the pains that wracked it, your head pulsing just as badly when you first woke up in the dark. Your lungs were on fire, and a stinging pain from your shoulders up was accompanied by the faint ringing in your ears.

“Good morning, my precious little  _ doll _ ,” The man leaned over your restrained head, brushing back his choppy locks with his newly bandaged fingers. Your eyes locked onto the wraps, and he gave a faint sigh, “You really hurt me back there.”

Your eyes ached from your fatigue, and the pain intensified when tears filled your eyes again, your voice cracking as anxiety bubbled in your core, “Pl… Please let me go… I’ll nev, I… I won’t tell anyone you took me, I promise.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” He pursed his curved lips, knitting his brow, “You were supposed to behave. I had a treat prepared for you.”

“Please…”

You broke out into a sob, salty tears rolling down the sides of your cheeks. The sudden warmth of his fingers, bare and hot against your cheek, made you flinch as the man wiped away the tears. His long lashes fluttered as he searched your eyes, trying to sympathize, at least, you thought that’s what he might’ve been doing.

“Hmm… Well, it  _ is _ hard to say no to you,” He took his hand back, the chill of the air replacing his warm touch, “Okay. I’ll give you your gift, even though you’ve been a bit naughty.”

You hiccuped, your wet voice letting out a soft whimper as you watched him disappear out of view, the clambering noise of wood and heavy metal out of eyeshot. Your muscles tensed, and the loud thumping of your own heart nearly drowned out the faint ringing. Your eyes desperately darted to the side, trying to get a look at what he might’ve been grabbing to the side of you. What could it be? You struggled again, but the restraints were made tighter while you were unconscious. So tight in fact, that a strange numbness began to flood your limbs.

“Ever since we first met, I’ve been dying to take you. To make you mine.”

He walked back to your side, angled in a way where you barely saw the entirety of his face, his hands out of view. His expression was difficult to read, but you swore you never saw an expression before like the one he had. It seemed… excited. Too excited. Almost like a child when they finally got that new toy they had been begging for. But, something about it was off. Wrong. At that moment he didn’t even look human.

“Are you ready for forever?”

Your mind scrambled to process what he said, almost opening your mouth to ask before a white-hot pain blistered through your left arm. You heard the sounds of the electric saw before you felt your flesh being pulled from your muscles, bone sliced as if it were a mere carrot being chopped with a kitchen knife. Your throat opened to scream but you vomited on yourself instead, putrid liquid spilling over your chest and shoulders. You hadn’t noticed how cold you were until you were blanketed in warmth, only to fade as a frozen sweat broke out from every pore in your body. The sound you made after was drowned out by the ringing in your ears, so loud that you could no longer hear the whir of the saw, nor the words that the man tried to tell you.

The blackness crept back for a moment before a soft pat to the side of your face realigned the world for you.

“Good girl, my perfect  _ doll _ ,” The saw was no longer running, and his steely brown eyes were mere inches from your own, “You need to stay awake. I need to know you’re okay.”

Your lips quivered, but the only thing you could do was stare, too in shock to move or think.

He kissed your forehead, smudging the swelling sweat that had built up against your messy fringe. He mouthed the words against your clammy skin, “You did so well. Just a bit more to go.”

The air caught in your throat as you watched him disappear out of sight for a moment, reappearing to your right side.

“No, no, no,” Your words were exhales, eyes wide and wildly staring at him, “No, no, don’t, no, d--”

The electronic whir started up again and your body braced for the pain. But it was no use. The rip of flesh and the scent of blood overwhelmed you, and your stomach flipped a second time, but all that spilled from your screaming lips was steaming drool. The pain was similar, but different, and a wave of numbness overtook you. Your body was in shock. The pain was otherworldly, but you could feel your chest expanding, collapsing. You were breathing. You were still alive.

It was cold. And out of your peripheral, you saw the man mouthing words, but no sound came out. You couldn’t hear anything but the hollow noise of silence. Not even the ringing came back. The blackness in your vision instead brightened until all you could see was white. Your chest felt heavy, but, again, you were brought back to your senses with a light slap on your cheek. The lights dimmed down until all the white was again the hell chambers this man had drug you down into.

“So good, you’re so good.”

You could see the splatter of red on his chin, just as bright as the red bangs that framed his face. His eyes locked with yours as he kissed you again, the taste of rot and petals washing your tongue of the sting of bile. You were going to die here. You knew this now. The pain in your loss of arms was so much that your body instead registered it as numbness, and the tingling wave erupted throughout your entire body.

Your vision blurred as you focused on a dark scratch in the ceiling, a slash so black that light couldn’t touch it. Even as the feeling of new fingers along the inside of your thigh crept along you, even with the nauseating scent of blood in your nose and the hot liquid dampening your hair, you stared at that scratch. You felt his hands enter you again, pulling you apart from the inside out, and the blackness in the ceiling became you. There was no longer a difference between you and that stain.

And, just your eyes began to fill with tears for the last time, you closed them and took one last inhale.

.

.

.

.

.

When you finally woke up, the first thing you noticed was the weight of your eyelids, and how heavy they were to open. It was sunset. You didn’t have to guess; the rolling lavender and pink clouds outside peppered the endless sky like stretched cotton balls. It smelled like fresh spring and lemongrass, and you closed your eyes again, trying to forget your horrible nightmare. A cool breeze danced along the field and whipped up your hair, and for a moment, your shoulders relaxed against the grassy earth.

A soft hand brushed the shifting hair out of your face, tucking the strands behind your ear. It felt nice, and you relished in the pampering feeling for a moment, a small smile plastered on your tight lips.

“What are you dreaming about?”

The man’s voice startled you, and your eyes quickly opened. The red haired man from before was leaning above you, and a tightness grew in your chest as you opened your mouth to scream at him. But the only sound that came out was the hollow whistle of wood, clicking against gears. He reached for your hair again, and you reached up to stop him.

At least, you thought you had reached up. But your body did nothing, said nothing.

“The weather is so nice, isn’t it? I could stay like this forever.”

You glanced down, now dressed in a modest dress. The silver buttons shone like diamonds in the fading sun, and you saw your hands gently resting along the base of your stomach, folded over one another. This must be your body, but something about it looked different, looked too…  _ perfect _ . You glanced up again, and the man gently pressed you down, further into the spring grass that sprouted all around you.

“You must love this view,” He grasped his hand around yours, but it was cold now. Had he always been so cold? His thumb rolled over your knuckles, but it felt strange, like you were watching it happen to someone else. Every sense you had was dampened, especially touch. His eyes glanced up at yours, reflecting the pink fire in the sky, “Remember when we used to come here as kids?”

Your eyes widened.

Kids.

How many years had it been since you last saw that boy from your hometown? The one you’d occasionally play with those hot summer days. It was only a handful of times, and the memories laid fragmented in your mind.

Was that where you had met him?

“I’ll never let you go,” His stare bore into yours, his hand gripping even harder against your own. But it didn’t hurt. You didn’t feel any pain anymore, not in this new body. His head found purchase against your shoulder, and he let out a soft sigh as he stared back at the vanishing sun.

“No… never. Not ever again.”


End file.
